


You're Makin' Me High

by waveybabey



Series: What the Water Gave Me [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Awesome Bucky Barnes, Bladder Control, Bladder shy, Blow Jobs, Bucky Barnes & Steve Rogers Friendship, Bucky Barnes & Tony Stark Friendship, Bucky Barnes Is a Good Bro, Desperation, Established Relationship, Established Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Fluff and Smut, I'm Sorry, Kink Discovery, Kinks, M/M, Masturbation, Minor Bucky Barnes/Sam Wilson, Omorashi, Oral Sex, POV Third Person, POV Tony Stark, Paruresis, Pee, Pee shy, Piss kink, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Present Tense, Shy Steve Rogers, Smut, Steve Rogers Has Issues, Steve Rogers is Not a Virgin, Student Steve Rogers, Student Tony Stark, Tony Stark Has A Heart, full bladder, pee desperation, pissing, shy bladder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 17:48:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20568386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waveybabey/pseuds/waveybabey
Summary: Seeing Steve so desperate and forced to hold it, and hold it, and hold it...Well, it’s pretty hot. Tony’s not mean, though, and he can see Steve is dying to pee, now, but he can’t help it, he doesn’t want this to end yet.So he follows Steve back to his dorm room and makes out with him for awhile on his bed. He should really leave for awhile so Steve can pee, but his desperation is really doing it for Tony. At one point, a wave of pressure must come over Steve because Tony feels him slide a hand between them and squeeze at his crotch for a half second. It’s over quick, Steve pulls his hand away as if burned, and Tony pretends not to notice.Maybe he’ll just wait for Steve to get desperate enough to ask him to leave. He has to ask eventually, right? Tony can make him wait until then.





	You're Makin' Me High

**Author's Note:**

> Part 4, ya'll! Again, this part goes hand in hand with part 3. It's centered around Tony again, so it deals with his kink, but it has more of Steve being desperate. I just couldn't get the idea of Tony hiding outside the door listening to Steve pee and jerking off, even though Steve would hate him hearing. 
> 
> WARNING: contains pee. and pee kink. and blowjobs.

Tony is practically sprinting across campus as soon as he sees his boyfriend’s blond head, ignoring the stares from his peers as he weaves through them in order to reach Steve faster. And when he does, he launches himself forward to hop directly onto Steve’s back, delighting in the way Steve catches him with barely more than a stumble and a soft “Oof.”

“Shit, Tony,” Bucky curses, obviously startled. Tony can’t see Steve’s face directly, but he can tell even from his limited view of the side of his cheek that he’s grinning as wide as he can.

“Steve likes when I surprise him!” Tony says brightly. He grins at Bucky while resting his head on Steve’s shoulder.

“Hi, Tony,” Steve murmurs, turning his head so they can look at each other. Tony beams at him, and only smiles more when Steve presses a kiss to his lips.

“Where are we headed, sugarplum?” Tony asks when Steve pulls away and keeps walking, shifting Tony into a more comfortable position on his back.

“_You_ weren’t really invited,” Bucky mutters, but his eyes are teasing.

“We’re meeting Clint, Sam and Tasha in the dining hall,” Steve says, ignoring Bucky’s comment.

“Cool, I’ll invite Pepperpot, Rhodeybear and Bruciebabe, too,” Tony replies, pulling his phone out and texting one handed.

“Do you have to give everybody a nickname?” Bucky rolls his eyes, but he’s known Tony long enough to know that’s his schtick.

“Of course, Snowflake.” Tony gives him a dazzling smile and Bucky just scowls.

“I thought we discussed this, no cutesy nicknames. Save those for Stevie,” Bucky wrinkles his nose.

“Oh, trust me. Steve gets plenty of nicknames. Right, sweetheart?” Tony asks, grinning at the flush rising on Steve’s cheeks. Steve loves his dumb nickname thing, especially when he turns the sweet ones on him. He presses a soft kiss to Steve’s warm cheek.

-

They’ve been at dinner for two whole hours, taking up one of the good tables in the dining hall, annoying everyone else there. That’s when Tony finally notices the subtle signs. Steve starts to sit a little stiffer, feel a little more rigid where he’s leaning comfortably against Tony. He starts to move every so often in his seat; tiny, almost unnoticeable shifts. And then he starts tapping his leg, up and down and up and down and up and down again. He removes his arm from Tony’s shoulder and shifts his weight, sitting up straight and resting his elbows on the table. In this new position he can wiggle his hips a little, Tony notices.

Tony notices all of it, in fact. He’s watching Steve. Like a goddamn hawk. He sees every sign that Steve is getting uncomfortable, that Steve’s bladder is filling, and he feels a sick sort of pleasure from it. And with that comes guilt, too, because Steve’s not getting desperate on purpose, but Tony finds it so, so... _delicious_. It’s so good the way Steve squirms, even though he’s trying to hide it, and it’s getting late now and Tony _knows _Steve hasn’t been to the bathroom since this morning.

The dining hall is closing, so they all head out, and everyone goes back to their dorms except him, Steve, Sam and Bucky. Tony grabs Steve’s hand as they head towards the engineering lab, because Tony promised to show them his newest creations, a couple of robots named Dum-E and U. Steve’s already met them, but Bucky loves science as much as Tony, and he drags Sam along to come play with the robots. Sam and Bucky are a few steps ahead, also holding hands, and chatting about robots. Steve and Tony are lagging a few steps back, Tony swinging their hands between them and watching Steve keep his thighs pressed close together as they walk.

They reach the lab and it’s still open for another hour for the engineering students. Tony lets them in with his keycard and shows them the two robots. Steve stands back and watches, mostly, and Tony doesn’t miss the slight winces and near constant weight shifting going on. Steve has got to be desperate now, but he hasn’t said a word, and he won’t. They spend some time playing with the ‘bots, Tony explaining how he made them learning robots and their code, mostly to Bucky who’s the most interested in that sort of thing. It’s the reason he and Bucky get along, now, since at first Bucky was a little annoyed Tony was stealing his best friend. But then they bonded over science and became friends too, and eventually Bucky realized Tony had a crush on Steve the size of Mount Rushmore, and he wasn’t really jealous anymore.

Eventually, they have to wrap it up when the lab closes, and Bucky and Sam head back to their dorm. Tony follows Steve back to his dorm, not saying a word about the fact that Steve clearly needs to pee, and soon.

Okay, he’s not cruel. He loves Steve, and doesn’t want to see him in pain, ever. There’s was nothing hot about the time he found Steve in wet pants, sobbing in a panic thinking Tony would leave him when he found out about his paruresis. But... seeing Steve so desperate and forced to hold it, and hold it, _and hold it... _

Well, it’s pretty hot. Tony’s not mean, though, and he can see Steve is dying to pee, now, but he can’t help it, he doesn’t want this to end yet.

So he follows Steve back to his dorm room and makes out with him for awhile on his bed. He should really leave for awhile so Steve can pee, but his desperation is really doing it for Tony. At one point, a wave of pressure must come over Steve because Tony feels him slide a hand between them and squeeze at his crotch for a half second. It’s over quick, Steve pulls his hand away as if burned, and Tony pretends not to notice.

Maybe he’ll just wait for Steve to get desperate enough to ask him to leave. He has to ask eventually, right? Tony can make him wait until then. And, finally, it happens.

“Uh... T-Tony,” Steve says. Tony’s sucking a mark onto his neck, and Steve was moaning just a second ago, but now he sounds nervous. Tony’s heart is pounding behind his ribcage in anticipation, and he’s never been harder in his life. He’s pretty sure he has a wet spot on his briefs from the pre-cum he’s been steadily leaking for _hours_, ever since he noticed Steve squirming in the dining hall.

“Yeah?” Tony pulls back to look at him. Steve looks properly debauched, lips swollen from making out, hair mussed, cheeks flushed from arousal and embarrassment both. Tony adores him.

“Can I-“ Steve cuts himself off, swallowing nervously. “I have to...”

Tony plays purposefully dumb, giving Steve a fake confused look. He waits for Steve to speak again.

“Can you... go for a little bit?” Steve finally asks, cheeks going red hot. He squirms a little under Tony.

Tony pretends to finally get it, puts his mouth in a surprised O-shape. “Sorry, I forgot you might have to pee!”

Steve flushes impossibly hotter at the word, smiling sheepishly. “I may have forgotten for a little while too. We can continue this when you get back, if you want.”

Yeah, Tony would love that, if he doesn’t come in his pants soon. Steve looks fully desperate, unable to help little squirms, and his fists keep clenching the bedspread under him every so often, his legs going tight together.

“I’ll just take a quick walk, okay?” Tony says, and gets up. But then he looks down at the obvious tent in his pants. “Oh.”

Steve blinks at him. “Oh.”

Tony was wrong before, he’s leaking enough pre-cum to stain through his _pants, _which would be embarrassing, but he’s so insanely turned on that he doesn’t even care. He reaches down to adjust himself, tucking his rock hard cock into his waistband and moaning at the slight touch.

“Fuck, Steve. I’m a little keyed up, sorry,” Tony apologizes, but Steve is staring at him like he’s the center of the universe.

“I almost want to ask you to stay,” Steve says, but a second later he has to reach down and clench a hand around his dick, blushing as he does so. “Sorry, it’s getting really bad.”

“Hey, it’s fine,” Tony says, a little dazed at the sight. Steve keeps his hand there. “I’ll just...”

As much as he doesn’t want to, Tony makes for the door, tugging his shirt down to hide the spot on his pants. He makes it out of the room and collapses against the door, legs too shaky to hold him anymore. He’s _never_ been this turned on before in his _entire existence. _He thinks it might actually kill him, and he can’t help but palm himself through his pants, biting down on his lip to keep from moaning out loud in the middle of the hallway. Thank fuck no one is around because Tony is practically giving a free show out here.

He has barely enough coherent thought to remember Steve in the next room, and hopes like hell Steve can’t tell he’s stopped moving outside the door even though the whole point is for Tony to get out of range.But when he thinks of that, he thinks he can hear Steve rushing into the bathroom and a wave of arousal comes over him again. He throws his head back, carefully avoiding hitting it on the door, and he gives in to the temptation to slide a hand into his pants and stroke himself carefully.

It’s silent in Steve’s dorm. Tony has a momentary pang of mixed arousal and sympathy for Steve, guessing he’s probably standing in front of the toilet and dying to go but unable to do so. Tony keeps as silent as possible, save for his pulse beating like a drum in his ears, and his labored breathing that he tries like hell to keep silent. He prays that Steve can’t hear him. Not only would that be fucking embarrassing, but then he would be exacerbating Steve’s problem, and that would just make him a terrible boyfriend, kink or no kink.

Luckily, Steve must not hear him, because a second later Tony hears a rush of pee, still so faint behind the door that he can barely hear it. But he grabs onto that sound and almost whines, he’s so beyond horny right now. Steve’s groaning in relief, long and loud, and then he cuts himself off, as if embarrassed. His stream doesn’t cut off, though. No, instead it gets heavier, louder, more powerful, and Tony’s about a second away from coming in his pants.

“Oh, _fuck_, yes,” Steve mumbles behind the door, and that’s it, Tony’s orgasm washes over him and he releases in long bursts right into his briefs. They were already ruined anyway. He has to bite down on his free hand to avoid screaming out his pleasure. His knees really do give out after that but Steve must not hear the faint thud he makes as he sags bonelessly onto the carpet. Or maybe Steve’s still so relieved that he doesn’t notice.

Steve continues going for over a full minute, not that Tony really notices with the way his brain has turned to mush. But eventually he hears the squeak of the springs in Steve’s mattress as he sits back in bed, and it snaps Tony out of his blissful state of euphoria after the best orgasm of his life. He never would have asked for a piss kink, but, he’s not really complaining right now. Not after the orgasm he just had. 

He panics for a moment, thinking about his sticky pants and how he’s going to explain that to Steve. But then he remembers that Steve saw exactly how wound up he was, even if he didn’t know the extent to which he had caused it. And he doesn’t really have time to wait in the hallway and think up a plan anyway, because he hears someone’s door open and promptly gets the hell out of dodge.

Tony slides back into Steve’s dorm room, taking in Steve’s obviously more relaxed attitude and the half hard chub he’s got under his jeans. He mourns the fact that he’s already come for a second before he remembers just how mind blowing that orgasm was, and then all he wants is to get on his knees and return the favor.

“Hey,” Steve says, smiling at Tony, but Tony just drops down to his knees without pretense.

“I want to suck you,” Tony gasps out. “Please?”

He watches as Steve’s pupils dilate, a flush rise over his cheeks, his cock gets harder in his pants. And he takes all that for a yes even before Steve nods enthusiastically. He pulls Steve out without much fanfare and goes to town, taking as much as Steve’s dick into his mouth as he can manage. His boyfriend is big, though, so he uses one hand to stroke the rest and the other to roll his balls between his fingers.

“Jesus, Tony!” Steve immediately yelps, hands threading in Tony’s hair. “A-A little w-warning, maybe, next time?”

Tony’s not thinking about that, though, he’s focused on giving Steve the best pleasure he can. Even if he doesn’t know it, Steve deserves it, after the orgasm Tony just had in the hallway. And Tony may be feeling just a little guilty at having that much pleasure at his boyfriend’s expense. So, he hollows out his cheeks and sucks, taking more of Steve down his throat. He moves a hand to Steve’s ass to push him further so he’s really fucking Tony’s mouth now and Steve keens. Tony bobs his head, swiping his tongue across the slit on the head and tasting a little salty pre-cum.

It goes like that for awhile, Steve face-fucking him, finally thrusting his hips along with it when he sees that Tony wants it like that. Tony decides to change it up a little, though, and pulls off. He ignores Steve’s whine, and leans down a little to suck one of his balls into his mouth. Steve groans lowly at that, especially when Tony uses his hand to circle around the head of his dick and stroke short and sharp.

“Tony, I’m - I’m close,” Steve warns. Tony lets his tongue gently but firmly press against Steve's taint, and Steve goes rigid and comes with a shout of Tony’s name. Tony strokes him through it, and continues to press his tongue against that area, as Steve’s legs quake where they’re pressed against Tony’s shoulders. Finally when he’s too sensitive, Tony pulls away.

“Oh my god,” Steve mumbles, collapsing back against the bed. Tony grins. He looks well and truly fucked out. “That was amazing. I don’t know what I did to deserve that.”

Tony feels a pang of guilt, because he really _doesn’t know_. But he’d sooner throw himself off the top of the dorm building they’re sitting in than tell Steve about his newly discovered piss kink.

“Here, let me -“ Steve reaches to get Tony off in return, and Tony flushes when Steve’s hand meets his sticky, cold leftovers from before.

“I, uh... sorta couldn’t wait earlier. Sorry,” Tony apologizes.

“No, I’m sorry,” Steve sits up abruptly, looking so apologetic and guilty that Tony is thrown. “I completely ruined the moment with my... issue.”

“Steve,” Tony scolds gently. “Trust me, you didn’t ruin anything. I was so wound up thinking about how beautiful you are that I couldn’t help myself. My fault.”

“Yeah, but I could’ve... I could’ve done something for you, first,” Steve says, looking down.

“Hey, we have plenty of time for that,” Tony responds. “I don’t think you could’ve waited, honey... and that’s okay! Trust me, I had an excellent time thinking of you. Really, really good. I had zero self control and had to jerk off in a nearly public place because you are absolutely _impossible _and _detrimental to my wellbeing, _Rogers.”

Steve snorts, finally relaxing back. “Fine. As long as you still had a good time, I guess.”

“Trust me, it was one of the best I’ve ever had. _Ever_,” Tony reveals and Steve grins. “Now get to bed, blondie.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Let me know anything else you want to see happen in this series!
> 
> P.S. Title comes from You're Makin' Me High by Toni Braxton


End file.
